


In The Eyes

by Too_Many_Too_Much_81194



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gay Love, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Made For Each Other, Teenlock, bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Too_Much_81194/pseuds/Too_Many_Too_Much_81194
Summary: Teenlock (Highschool) John is a new student, intrigued by quiet Sherlock. John is popular despite his abusive father and neglectful mother. Sees Sherlock being beaten by his friends, steps in. Sherlock avoids at first even though he is longing for a friend > He questions John’s intent.I don't really include John's sister.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter One - Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a new writer so I can't promise that my work is well written but I try to be original and if you notice incorrect grammar or spelling please tell me. Please comment!! I'd love feedback! Also just a heads up, for those of you who are picky when it comes to 3rd person or 1st... I do this in 1st person, John's POV.  
> Also this first chapter is incredibly short but future chapters will be longer, I promise!

I had to miss the first few days of 11th grade. At a new school, too. (My Father, mother, sister and I were evicted…) I had received one of the worst beatings of my life. My old man got carried away this time. I enter the classroom just before the bell rings. The teacher, Mrs. Higgs, gives me a friendly, sympathetic look and ushers me to the front just as the last of the students rush to their seats. No one looked particularly interested in me at first; I covered up my bruises well. Mrs. Higgs introduced me as I scanned the room.  
“This is John Watson, everyone.” At the back there were presumably the athletics, based on their numbered jackets and builds. Other than that main group, everyone was scattered. A particular boy caught my eye, though. Dark, auburn hair, pronounced cheekbones… He was staring into space and fiddling with a pencil.  
Mrs. Higgs directed me to the seat in front of him and started class. I sat quietly and hooked my bag onto the back of my chair. It was still early and the sun was low, just barely shining in through the windows. It had rained last night and the tree outside the window was obviously covered in morning dew.  
At lunch, the athletic group approached me. “Hey. Jack.” One said, gesturing to himself. The boy behind me rose to leave and was pushed aside by another boy by the name of Harry, I learned later. “You can sit with us if you like.” Jack smiled. His smile was very attractive. I nodded. “Okay.”  
Jack introduced me to his mates, Harry, George and Oscar, and showed me where they sat everyday in the large cafeteria.  
The cafeteria was a long room with rows of skinny windows along the wall. There were tables similar to picnic tables that you would find outdoors all lined up with stools instead of just one bench. As we sat, I noticed the boy with auburn hair sitting alone, hovering over a book. I couldn’t help but stare.

The auburn hair boy, Sherlock was his name, had seemed to soon become interested in me almost as much as I was as him. I would notice him staring at me like how I stared at him. He never approached me, though. It was probably Jack and his mates (I suppose mine too) that scared him off. I knew that they teased him. He was like a hot spot for them, but I never intervened. I was still new to this group and I didn’t want to be alone like… well, like Sherlock was.  
One day, after classes ended, I was headed to my house when I heard an evil cackle and grunts. I spun around and followed the sounds. I peered behind the school and saw Harry and George kicking the shit out of Sherlock. He didn’t struggle against them but it clearly hurt. Oscar was standing to the side, staring into space as usual and Jack was nowhere to be seen. This was crossing a line.  
“Hey!” I shouted, stepping out from my hiding spot. “Stop!” I yelled, walking firmly forward. Harry turned to me, his nose was bleeding. He wiped his sleeve across his blood stained lips. Oscars eyes went back into focus and turned towards me. “Just teaching him not to pick fights, John. No harm.” Ha. No harm.  
It seemed Sherlock and got him good. “Well you had it coming. All the teasing and shoving. I don’t know what you expected.” I say, surprisingly firm based on how shaky I was. I didn’t like this at all. Harry sneered “Come one. Let’s go.” to George and Oscar, giving me a death stare. I reached my hand down to Sherlock. “I’m sorry.” He locked eyes with me and got up without my help. He brushed himself off. He was tall and slim and his split lips were pretty pink. His eyes up close were brilliant. He walked past me without a word.  
“Wait!” He turned around slowly.  
“What?” His voice was deep and piercing. It caught me off guard, I'm not going to lie. “I… um... “ I stuttered, twirling my thumbs together. “I…” I repeated hopelessly. “I’m John Watson?” I tried. I was so nervous but I didn’t know why. He sighed a long sigh. “Sherlock. Holmes.” He turned on his heel and this time I didn’t stop him. 

The next day, I was shunned from the group after seeing Harry whisper to Jack while staring me down. It was fine by me, I was too busy thinking about Sherlock’s deep voice and brilliant ocean eyes. But how was I supposed to talk to him after that pathetic “conversation” yesterday? He had stopped staring at me… not that that stopped me. I couldn’t take my eyes off him. But what to say?


	2. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tries to get Sherlock to actually talk to him. Little does he know, Sherlock is protecting himself from being bullied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that this story is more of an experiment because I have never actually written Teenlock and I'm sure I'm getting facts wrong. BUT IN ANY CASE I hope you enjoy! Comments of critique or encouragement are appreciated!

It had been about a week after me and Sherlock’s encounter. I had tried to approach him multiple times… key word tried. Half the time I backed out, he intimated me, I won’t lie. The other half he didn’t stick around. The farthest I had gotten was ‘Hello.’ with the short, strained reply of ‘Hi.’ and then he just slid past me to go who knows where. I was starting to get fed up with him.   
“For today’s assignment I want everyone to start studying for this week's upcoming test.” Mrs. Higgs droned. “Social Studies, specifically. I want you all to get into partners and quiz each other.”   
I stuck my tongue in my bottom lip, pushing it out. How do I get him to talk to me? I didn’t know why I had a sort of obsession with him… maybe it was to distract from my terrible life at home with my reprehensible father, or maybe just because my only friends ditched me. Either way, I was thirsting for connection. Until, my brain finally clicked. “Mrs. Higgs, I’ll be with Sherlock.” I said, slightly raising my hand, a smile tugging at my lips. At that moment I felt just brilliant for thinking this one up. He snorted behind me at the thought. Mrs. Higgs only grinned. “Okay. John and Sherlock.”   
When it came the time to split up, I arose and stood at the edge of his desk. He stared straight ahead, fingertips aligned under his chin. “What?” He finally spat. “We are working together? Studying?” I said, cocking an eyebrow.   
“I work alone.” He replied, calmly getting up with his books and walking to the corner of the room. I tailed him until he abruptly stopped halfway there. He sucked in a breath and sighed. “I’m not getting rid of you, am I?” He asked, turning his head slightly towards me. I shook my head. “Nope.” He sighed again and we sat at a table in the corner of the room. The table was small and round, only three chairs were circled around it. Underneath was a plush carpet, blue. Sherlock flipped open a novel and leaned back in his chair. I sat for a few moments, confused. I saw him eye me before he said; “I don’t need to study. I already know what I need to.” I slowly nodded. Now would be my chance to strike up a conversation. I could always study later that night.   
“So.” I started. “So do you have any siblings?” He sighed yet again.  
“An older brother, Mycroft.” He replied, eyes placed firmly on his book although I could tell he wasn’t reading; his eyes were still. “I have a sister. She’s-”  
“Older than you.” He interrupted. “And hardly at home. Off doing drugs and other mischief I presume.” He continued. I was astonished.  
“But… how?” He rolled his eyes.   
“When you started talking about her you should have seen your face, it was depressing. I haven’t heard of any students being your sister at this school and it was unlikely she went to elementary because…” He stopped and stared. “So she had to be older. …Ready to leave me alone yet?” He turned to me, lips slightly parted. “That’s… that is bloody brilliant…” I said, astonished. “I mean how did you piece all of that together so fast?” He looked just as surprised as me, for some unknown reason. He slapped his book closed in one hand and opened his notes. “So what do you not know?” He asked. The only thing I could think about was what the bloody hell did I do that made him talk to me? “Um…” I opened my notes beside him and gestured to a few sections. “Oh that’s easy. Here.” He held his hand out for my notes, to which I handed them to him. He held them in front of him and asked me what definitions were what and if this or that was true or false. In the end, it was very productive. By the end of class, I had gotten him to laugh. Well… more like a slight chuckle, but I was satisfied all the same.   
“What are you doing after school?” I asked nervously while packing up our books. “Nothing interesting. Why? Do you want to… hang out?” I could tell he didn’t usually ask someone that because he paused and scrunched up his face slightly. I nodded, “Sure why not?” and grinned. Victory. 

After school, I turned around from my locker only to come face to face, nose to nose with Sherlock. He deliberately, slowly stepped back. “Ready?” I nodded, blood racing to my cheeks. We walked in silence for a while and I for one, had no clue where we were going. “So, earlier you said ‘my sister was getting into trouble because’ and then stopped. Why didn’t you finish?” I asked, watching his eyes stare straight ahead like it seemed they always did. “Because I assumed it was a sensitive subject and would rather have not brought it up in class.” He replied, matter-of-factly. “Well you can tell me now.” I vocalized. He watched me from the corner of his eye, which was now more green than blue. Curious.   
“It’s clear your father hits you. I’m assuming she is troubled because hardly anyone with parents like that aren’t troubled. Surely you have a ‘dark side’.”   
“But how could you tell? I thought I…”  
“What? Covered it up? It’s still obvious. You even touch them every once and awhile.” So he hadn’t stopped looking… I subconsciously brushed one on my forehead. “Since we’re on… ahem… sensitive subject subjects, might I ask why you are never hanging out with anyone? Why you ‘work alone’?” He snorted.  
“That isn’t a sensitive subject, John. I simply don’t have time for friends.” He smiled at me, though it looked more like a grimace. “And… Because no one else talks to me.” I stayed quiet.   
“Well, I’ll be your friend.” I stated, grinning up at him. He kept walking, staring, but I saw the smile hinting at his lips. Not that I was looking at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update soon! :) have a good day/night!


	3. Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock are getting closer. (What could THAT mean??) Jack and Harry corner John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished re-watching Sherlock last night and I'm still buzzing with giddiness so I feel extra productive today! Enjoy! :)

It had been almost a full month and me and Sherlock were only getting closer. I already liked our friendship better than the ones I had between Jack, Harry, George and Oscar. I would still see them eye me and whisper every once and a while but I didn’t care; I had the cleverest boy in the whole world on my side.  
Sherlock had only been over to my house once. He snuck over at night, about 9pm because ‘he was bored’. I was incredibly anxious the whole time. If my father came upstairs and saw him? Don’t even get me started. He just said he would kick his ass. It made me blush later when I was thinking about it.   
It was a cold day in October when Sherlock appeared right on my front porch as I was leaving for school. He grinned at me and I shoved him off the porch and away from my house. “What the hell were you thinking!? What if my father saw you?” I basically screamed. He just kept grinning.  
“Fine. Next time I’ll be a block away.” He said, swinging his arm around my shoulders. I hoped he wouldn’t notice my pink cheeks. “Fine.” I smiled and snaked my arm around his waist. I wasn’t sure if it was okay but he just grinned at me. I couldn’t be sure but he looked a bit pink, too. Probably just the cold.   
After school, I was headed to me and Sherlock’s usual meeting place at the edge of the school limits so he could walk me home. He waved at me and I sped up, until nearly running into a figure that appeared right in front of me. It was Jack. I backed up only to bump into Harry.   
“Well, well, well. Look who’s off to see their little boyfriend!” Jack mocked. I felt myself turn red and prayed that they wouldn’t notice. “What do you guys want?” I pleaded.   
“Look he is totally blushing.” Harry cackled, coming up beside Jack. I hadn’t noticed they were backing me up against the school. “Heard from Harry what you are.” He pushed me against the wall. I could feel a bruise forming on my shoulder.   
“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about! Just let me go.” I growled. They sized me up. I had lost sight of Sherlock. “Yeah, right.” Jack said, flicking my nose. Harry let out a ghastly giggle beside me. I couldn’t help but snort. “Did you just bloody giggle?” I asked. I could take these two oafs. Harry glared and punched the side of my head, taking me by surprise. I fell to my knees and growled. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere Sherlock came and started beating the shit out of Harry. Jack jumped back in surprise and I stuck my leg out and tripped him. He fell backwards onto the grass and groaned, crawling away. Harry was bleeding out of his nose and his lip was split. “Please! I’m sorry, okay?” He cried. Sherlock swiftly kicked him in the gut one last time and yelled; “Leave my John alone if you know what’s good for you!” His John? Harry ran off and Sherlock offered his hand. “Are you okay?” I nodded and smiled at him, taking his hand. “Good. What was that all about, anyways?” I eyed him suspiciously.   
“Shouldn’t you already know? I thought you knew everything.” I teased. He snorted. “Just thought I’d be polite.” He slung his arm around my shoulders and I did his waist. It became a regular thing.   
We took a detour through a park and the sun started to set. “The sun is setting so early. Winter is so close!” I exclaimed. He cocked an eyebrow.   
“Are you a fan of winter?” I shrugged. And right then, it started to snow. I laughed and stared up at the dark sky. “Isn’t it pretty?” I asked, smiling up at the falling snow. “Quite.” Sherlock replied, little did I know he was staring at me. 

He convinced me to let him come over. I don’t know how because if my father saw him we would both be dead. He said that only I would know he was ever there. He said he’d see me soon a block away from my house. When I arrived back home I was quiet as a mouse. I slipped my shoes off and brought my bag up to my room. It was strangely quiet so I ventured downstairs. My mother was sitting at the table, smoking. “Where’s father?” I asked quietly.   
“Who knows. Left an hour ago.” She answered followed by a series of hacking coughs. I retreated to my room and saw Sherlock looking at some papers on my desk. “Bloody hell, Sherlock!” I gasped. “You scared me.”  
“You’re taking extra courses? Looking into being a doctor, huh?” I turned pink and rushed over to my desk, stacking all the papers. “Maybe.” He sat on my creaky bed. “Well if you ever need help studying…” Sherlock mumbled, looking around the room. I smiled slightly, mostly to myself, and sat beside him on the bed. And right then it hit me. Did he know what Jack and Harry were talking about? I had no idea but I suspected….   
“So. Sherlock?” I started. He hummed in response. “Um… So you know what they were talking about? Jack and Harry?” He side-eyed me.   
“Do you not?”  
“Well I think I do.” I mumbled, staring down at my knees.   
“They spread the rumour that you’re gay.” Sherlock said swiftly, staring straight ahead again. I felt hot. I could feel the unasked question in the air. Are you? He opened his mouth, turning to me, only to shut it again. He was still looking away even though he was facing me. I stared at his lips because he wouldn’t see. I knew he wanted to ask. I kind of wanted him to. It was silent for what seemed like ages until I leaned in and kissed him. We broke and he was just as red as me. “I’m sorry. I-” And then he was kissing me.


	4. Shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar is a dick and John and Sherlock's relationship suffers.

I found myself underneath Sherlock on my creaky bed, lips messily crashing together, when there was a loud bang on my floor, presumably my mother hitting the roof with a broom. She did this whenever I was too loud. We both froze. “It should be okay now… She does that when I’m loud.” I said after a few moments. His eyes were blue again as I stared up at them. He cocked an eyebrow. “That eager?” I blushed and looked away until he joined our lips again. I groaned into his mouth as he split my lips apart, gliding his tongue over mine.  
“John!” My mother shrieked from downstairs. “I swear to god, clean up this mess!” I groaned in utter agony at the thought of leaving this moment to be lectured. Sherlock gave me a soft smile and then he was gone. I sighed and shuffled down the stairs.  
The next day, Saturday, I woke up at 6am, buzzing with happiness, and tip-toed downstairs to get breakfast. There wasn’t anything half decent so I settled on not eating. I left the house shortly after 7 and was welcomed by crisp winter air. I inhaled deeply and walked into the frozen world. There wasn’t much snow but everything was white anyway, almost as if the snow broke the rules. I walked through the park Sherlock and I went last night and saw Oscar sitting on one of the benches, a book sitting in his lap. I didn’t really know how to act, lucky for me he spoke so I didn’t have to.  
“They said you’re gay.” Great.  
“I know.” He looked up at me and folded his book over his finger.  
“So are you?” He asked quietly standing up. He was taller than me, but not taller than Sherlock. He had black hair, grey eyes and a slim build. I didn’t answer. “Are you gay, John?”  
“What’s it to you?” I snarked defensively. He squinted and it worked well for him. He looked like he was made to squint. “So you are.” He concluded, still studying me. I turned pink and looked at my feet. Some might say I was ashamed but I just didn’t know what to do. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” He smirked. I had never seen him genuinely smile before but this was a pretty genuine smirk. He said it like he was flirting. Was he flirting? I stepped backwards when he stepped forwards. “What? I don’t bite. Mostly.” He tilted his head slightly, smirking still. I didn’t like this.  
“John?” I recognized that deep voice. We both jerked our heads toward the sound. There was Sherlock in his jacket that a detective might wear. Oscar made a deep rumbling noise, almost animal, in his throat that only I heard and then he leapt forward, pressing his mouth against mine. I was so shocked, before I could push him off, he took a step back and said, loud enough for Sherlock to hear, “See you tomorrow, baby.” I swiftly turned to Sherlock only to discover he was gone. “Shit.” I muttered, running in the direction Sherlock appeared. I looked for him for at least an hour, but I couldn’t find a trace of him. If only he was here to help me find him… 

I didn’t see him again until school started again. He ignored me at first, but I could still feel his gaze on the back of my head. I didn’t know what to make of him. It seemed that his personality had changed drastically although I understood why. Stupid Oscar. At least five people came up to me during breaks to ask, “Is it true you’re going out with Oscar?” Some sounded pure curious, others disgusted. After school, I followed Oscar until he was alone.  
“Hey. What the hell, Oscar?” I growled, pushing him against the back of the school. “I didn’t do anything.” He said quietly, a smirk tugging at his mouth.  
“Yeah right. What about that little stunt you pulled yesterday?” I snarled. He smiled at me. “I only did what you were thinking about.” It took every ounce of my being not to let him have it then and there. Instead, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and growled; “You don’t put your filthy hands on me again.” And walked away.  
I waited at me and Sherlock’s meeting place, not expecting him to come, and he didn’t. Still I waited there. It wasn’t like I had much of anything else to do. Once it started snowing I went home to discover that my father decided to show up. I wasn’t in the mood for his yelling and all his bull so I made the mistake of talking back. I knew what would happen but I hoped my mother would step in like she never did, that Sherlock would appear out of nowhere and ‘save’ me. Neither happened. I couldn’t show up to school the next day. My father wouldn’t allow it. “Wouldn’t want anyone to suspect.” I heard him mumble to himself later. I stayed home the next day as well, face puffy and irritated and arms sore and bruised. I studied as best I could with what little notes I had; we had just finished a test.  
I thought for a while that Sherlock might show up at my window. Surely he knew what was happening. But after the second day of being gone, I gave up, finally understanding that he trusted me and I was just as bad as everyone else.  
Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is just losing quality and I'm almost ready to give up. Apologies for the drop in decency and detail. I'm going to start working on another work tonight so don't expect as many updates as I've been doing. Sorry people!  
> Have a good night!


	5. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy, I apologize if the ending seems slightly rushed. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and commented! I appreciate all of you!
> 
> P.S.  
> Sorry the chapter is so short. I started with a longer version but it was garbage.

It was 4am. My alarm was set for 6 but something had woken me up. I sat up in bed, looking around the room. Tap tap tap. I frowned and shuffled to my window, pulling the blinds up. Sherlock’s face startled me and I leapt backwards. “Bloody hell.” I muttered but inside I was screaming and my heart was pounding. I opened the window and he gracefully hopped inside. “You didn’t show up so I figured I’d check and see that you were okay. Are you?” He asked, reaching for my cheek and stopping himself. “Yes, Sherlock, I’m fine. I need you to listen to me I-” Before I could finish my sentence he put his hand up and looked to the floor. “I’m glad you’re okay.” And then he started for the window.   
“No!” I said firmly, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. He looked at my hand.   
“John, I know. I know what happened.” He whispered and then leapt out of the window. “Wait! Sherlock, you don’t understand!” I yelled out of the window. He didn’t listen and just kept walking.   
The next day at school, I saw Sherlock walking towards the school's front doors. He was usually there early but coming to see me must have worn him out. ...If that’s even possible. I ran to him, heart pounding just as much as it was last night. I had to make him understand. I couldn’t lose him, I just couldn’t.   
“Sherlock!” He started to turn away. “Wait Sherlock! Please.” He stopped and turned his head slightly. “I’m not with-”  
“I know! Do you not remember that I pay attention?” He hissed. I felt nauseous; he never hissed at me before. “I don’t want you to be picked on because of me.” He said turning around, eyes empathetic. “You deserve friends.”   
So he was just trying to… protect me? “Why didn’t you just tell me that?” I smiled. He looked confused. “Why are you smiling?” He asked. I walked up to him, drunk on relief. “I thought I did something wrong, Sherlock.” I laughed. “I don’t want friends. I want you.” Sherlock looked taken aback.   
“I don’t think I understand…” He said, shifting his weight between his feet. I smiled up at him and kissed him. “I don’t care if people talk, Sherlock.” I mumbled, eyes on his mouth. His mouth twitched into a smile and he hugged me.   
“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update weekly so if you enjoyed STAY TUNED! :)  
> I appreciate comments and Kudos :3


End file.
